The Mark of Athena Goes Haywire
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: ADOPTED FROM ilovepiano12! Okay, basically, Apollo and Hermes pop certain demigods about 9 centuries in the past, where they will be spending 20 years. Sweet and cute. Percabeth a few chappies later. *On Permanent Hiatus Until Further Notice*
1. Reaching the Past

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth sighed. She was sitting at the campfire with everyone else, trying to have a good time. But she couldn't have a good time with Percy gone.

None could.

The Argo 2 couldn't be built fast enough.

She put her head in her hands, crying softly.

That's why she didn't notice the soft glow around the head counselors, and the gasps of surprise.

"Annabeth, what's going on?"Piper yelled. There was a golden glow everywhere now, and they could no longer see CHB.

The glow faded. They were on Olympus. The 12 Olympians were on their feet, staring.

Annabeth stood. "Lord Zeus, why did you summon us?"

The gods had their mouths open.

"We haven't summoned you, or anyone else! Who are you! "Zeus said, regaining his composure.

"Sir, you've known me for years, I'm Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus."

She was confused, which was rare for her. She looked around. The gods all looked bewildered, and there were no signs of recognition of their faces.

She had a hunch.

She turned to her mother, Lady Athena.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked her mother with a sinking feeling in her gut.

Her mother studied her. "I feel like I should, that I know you, but it's strange..." Her mother answered.

Jason's eyes met Annabeth's. Then Jason turned to his father, Zeus. "What year is it?"

"1193"

"Were from 2012"

None spoke.

"Well ", Leo said, trying to get something out of his shirt, "This is awkward"

There were a few nervous laughs, but only a few. He then pulled out a piece of… something I can't explain, out of his shirt, which he flicked away.

It flew towards Piper, and midway changed to a paper, and smacked her in the face. She quickly grabbed it and started reading it, her eyes growing wider and a jumble of emotions running across her face with each word. After reaching the end of the page, she looked livid with _some_ Gods, because she glared at the council, not looking at anyone in particular.

She started glaring at the floor and thrust the paper toward Annabeth. She held it up and read it to herself, then out loudly,

_Dear Awesome past me, and past less awesome other gods and Demigods._

_We got bored waiting for the Greeks and Romans to meet, so we decided to get you all together, the Greek demigods entering Olympus first, with the Romans following shortly after. Also, the Romans will have a book that will interest you all, and none is allowed to kill each other, because you will be living together for about twenty or so years, remaining the same age._

_At the end of the time allotted, you will be sent back to the respective time periods and time you were in before and be able to reunite and kill Gaea quicker than last time._

_In our awesomeness,_

_Apollo and Hermes._

_P.S. You will get another awesome surprise later! Also, everybody has to introduce themselves. Peace out!_

"Well!" Zeus said, looking nervous. "Introduce yourself!"

Annabeth stepped forward. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Architect of Olympus"

Athena smiled at her daughter.

Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

Zeus studied him, unsmiling. "I see a Roman has already arrived"

Jason smiled weakly, looking like he was in no mood to explain.

Leo bounced forward. "Hey, I'm Leo Valdez, son of the epic Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus grinned at him.

Piper smiled at Aphrodite, and said, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

Her mother started, and looked at her with a soft smile on her face.

Clarisse grunted, "Clarisse La Rue, Ares."

Ares looked at her critically. "What all have you done?"

Clarisse looked her dad in the eye. "I'm head counselor for our cabin, in the future I slayed a drakon single handedly, and I also have your blessing for once"

Ares grinned at her, and she looked away in relief.

The Stoll brothers grinned, and stepped forward.

"He's Conner-" "He's Travis-" "Were the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes! Co – counselors of Cabin 11"

Hermes grinned. Chris stepped forward, and took Clarisse's hand, and said, "Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes" Hermes grinned at his children.

Nico went forwards. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades"

Hades, who was sitting in his guest throne, smiled at him slightly.

"Two children of the Big Three so far" Athena muttered.

Thalia looked up from cleaning her bow. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. "

She bowed to her father, then Artemis.

Will Solace, Katie Gardner, and a few others took their turns.

"Now, what is this about Romans?" Athena asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "In our time, Gaea is awaking, and Hera told using a series of events, that we must join together with the Romans to defeat her"

Athena studied her. "But that's not the only thing bothering you, is it?"

Annabeth smiled half heartedly. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, is at the Roman camp, and according to Jason, he doesn't have any of his memories"

When her mother looked confused, she briefly explained what was going on in their time, with everyone listening, about Jason, Piper, and Leo's quest, and what they'd figured out so far. "So", She concluded, "I'm hoping Percy will be with the Romans when-"

A blinding white light and a scream cut her off, and everyone scrambled out of the way , as about 7 or 8 people tumbled into a pile. Immediately they jumped up, weapons out.

A girl about 17 shouted something in Latin, and Annabeth said, "English please!"

The girl said," Who are you? "

Annabeth replied, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And you?"

The girl studied her, looking as though she was debating whether or not to reply, while two of the other Romans gasped in recognition.

"Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter"

"Well Reyna, you should see this" Annabeth said, holding out the note from Apollo and Hermes

Reyna walked forward and took it, and read it out loud to her soldiers, who headlined up behind her in a defensive position.

When she had finished, no one spoke for a moment.

Then Leo said," What's the other surprise?"


	2. The First Chapter of Percy's Life

**Chapter 2**

Everyone waited for another flash of light, a sign, or anything else.

When nothing else happened, Hermes yelled, "Well! Look around! Search your bags!"

The Roman immediately began looking in their bags, pockets, and anything else they had with them.

"I've got it!" Came a cry from the end of the line.

"Centurion Zhang, the book please," Reyna said, holding out her hand to a boy who looked like a wrestler, but with a baby face.

He came forward, holding a hardback book and a black backpack.

He gave the book to Reyna, and jumped back in line next to a girl with black hair and gold eyes.

Reyna studied it, flipping the book over and over. Then she turned to Annabeth and said,

"Can you read this?" and held the book to Annabeth. Annabeth walked across the room, and in the silence, her footsteps sounded ten times as loud.

Annabeth reached Reyna, and took the book, and stood in front of Reyna with her head tilted down, looking at the book. When she looked up again, and spoke, her eyes were watering, and her voice sounded funny.

"It's called **The Son Of Neptune**" She said, and then she cleared her throat, and asked, "Have you met a boy, about 16, black hair, green eyes, likes to be annoying and likes water?"

"If you're talking about Percy Jackson, then yes, he's Praetor," The baby faced boy said.

"Silence, Zhang!" Reyna said, and turned back to Annabeth. Her eyes had hardened.

"Why do you want to know about Percy?" Reyna asked, looking defensive.

"He's my boyfriend, and he's been missing for 8 months, as has Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, who is right over there by the way," Annabeth replied, looking downcast.

"Jason? And how did he come to be with you Greeks?" Reyna asked, her eyes flickering with a odd emotion.

"He turned up at the Grand Canyon with Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez, about three days after Percy disappeared, with no memory, a strange weapon, and speaking Latin instead of Greek!" Annabeth said, nodding towards Piper and Leo when she mentioned them.

Reyna relaxed a little, and spoke, "Percy turned up about a week ago with two gorgons after him. Centurion Zhang, and Hazel Levesque brought him into camp, and he caused quit a commotion with the river, and carrying Juno," Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Then, Mars assigned the three of them a quest to Alaska, where they retried the legions eagle, and defeated the bane of Pluto. Then they came back about 6 hours ago, and Percy defeated the Bane of Neptune, and we raised him to Praetor. Then about two hours ago, when we were done celebrating, Percy went for a walk. He didn't come back, so we all went looking for him. Then we were summoned here." Reyna said, looking over at Jason.

Annabeth sighed.

"So you have no idea where Sea - Percy is?" She asked, looking dejected.

Reyna shook her head.

"OK, sorry to interrupt, but do you want to read the book or not?" Apollo shouted.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth muttered.

Zeus clapped his hands, and several sofas appeared, facing the thrones, enough for all of the demigods.

"I'll read" Annabeth said, trying to cheer up.

Everyone quieted down.

"**Percy 1**" Annabeth read.

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

"Gorgons," Leo muttered. Piper elbowed him.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart.**

"How-"

"Shut up Valdez!" Thalia said. Leo shut back up.

**They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez.**

The Stolls high five' d.

"New Idea man!" they said in unision.

"If your thinking about-"

"Yes I am-"

"We're gonna own that show!" They said, laughing their heads off. Piper and Katie smacked their heads.

**They****definitely****should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tidan Park.**

Jason raised his eyebrows. How many times had he killed them?

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies.**

Annabeth giggled a little as she read this, but she quickly read on.

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them?**

**Maybe two hours.**

The gods turned to one another and mouthed, "Two Hours!"

**They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

The demigods shivered and winced.

**The****past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge-vending machine gummy bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low.**

Everyone winced. No demigod could last long alone, with little sleep and no food. They knew from experience.

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

Aphrodite shuddered. Monsters did the worst things to your wardrobe.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies-gorgons,****they called themselves-couldn't seem to kill him either.**

Murmuring broke out from the Romans, and a scrawny guy, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, stood up from his seat. "Why isn't the Praetor dying?" He asked, turning to Annabeth.

"He bears the Curse of Achilles," She replied.

"When he was with us he could be hurt, I saw it in the war games!"

Reyna shushed him. "The curse is a Greek blessing; it can't be upheld in Roman territory idiot!"

Annabeth looked panicky, and Thalia said, "Your telling me my best friend is lost, alone, and vulnerable for the first time in 8 months!"

"I suppose so," Reyna said, shrugging. "I think he is capable of taking care of himself though."

Annabeth took in a deep breath, and handed the book over to Thalia. "You read , please" She said, and buried her face in her hands. Thalia suspected she had started crying. She was a lot more prone to that since Percy disappeared. She read.

**Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then-as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

**He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view.**

**To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows.**

Annabeth huffed at that last one. She hated cows.

**To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west-a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

Someone snickered at the mental picture, and Annabeth took out her knife and started cleaning it. None else laughed.

Ares just nodded in approval.

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth - the only person he could remember from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory-if****he succeeded in his journey.**

Annabeth dropped her knife. There was dead silence. Then Piper broke it by yelling, "AWWWWWWWW!"

Leo smacked her upside the head, and she thanked him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, but that's so – just – that's so sweet!" Piper said, giggling.

Annabeth's eyes were shining. She didn't even pick up her knife. "Read!" A Roman shouted.

Thalia was smiling as she picked the book up again.

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

"NO!" The boy that Reyna called centurion Zhang and the gold eyed girl shouted.

"Why?" Katie Gardner asked. "He'll miss - never mind!" The girl said as Reyna gave them a evil look.

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon.**

**Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

"He did WHAT!" "The IDIOT!" "KILL me NOW!" Yelled half of CHB.

Thalia quickly read on.

**If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons.**

Annabeth let out a whimper.

**But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city. He hesitated for another reason. The she-wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses-to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south.**

Thalia giggled. "That sounds so stupid if you put it that way. Several people laughed. Even the Romans. Annabeth cracked a smile.

**His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close-almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop. The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile.**

"That's just- Ugh" Leo said. Piper smacked him again.

**A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods-snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

**For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could****smell****him because he was a demigod-the half-blood of some Roman god.**

The gods looked indignant.

**Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.**

"He's gonna have to try harder than that!" someone yelled, and the Greeks laughed.

**He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and wound it's way toward Berkley.**

**Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

Annabeth chewed her nails nervously. Her mother stared at her. Why was she so concerned for the boy?

**He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel...right under his feet.**

"DUH!" The Romans shouted, then they shut back up. They were all sitting stiffly, like they were nervous.

**His internal radar went nuts. He****was****in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway-fast.**

**He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife-pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want.**

Travis sighed, and handed Conner a twenty.

**But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.**

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.**

"You know, he would survive that" Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Lu - The other demigod did!"

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

"What's he gonna do, write on them?" Leo said, and laughed.

Everyone who knew about Percy's sword face palmed.

**The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ball-point, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword.**

Leo's jaw dropped. "That is so much cooler than yours!" He told Jason, who didn't crack a smile. Reyna still hadn't talked to him.

**The blade balanced perfectly. The leather group fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek work Percy somehow understood:****Anaklusmos - Riptide.**

**He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House-two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-put mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange t-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads.**

The Greeks fingered their necklaces.

**Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had no idea how he'd gotten there, and only the vaguest idea who he was.**

**He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came... **

**Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: 'There you are!'**

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.**

**It was the smiley one – Beano.**

"There's no -"

"He is dyslexic!"

"Oh..."

**Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read.**

Reyna turned to Annabeth. "Are all Greeks dyslexic?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "Only a few aren't."

"Interesting…."

**The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: Welcome! My name is Steno, he'd thought it said Beano.**

"Both of those names are horrible!" Aphrodite and Piper said. Piper face palmed.

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress.**

**If you looked just at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother – until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet.**

**Or you looked up and saw bronze tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.**

**The most horrible thing about her?**

"Can this get worse!" someone asked.

"We are demigods, things always get worse!"

**She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.**

**Her platter was dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine.**

**Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. They were indestructible.**

"Dude! I am so doing that!" Leo yelled. This time Jason shushed him.

**'Try one?' Stheno offered.**

**Percy fended her off with his sword. 'Where's your sister?'**

**'Oh, put the sword away,' Stheno chided. 'You know by now that even celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach.'**

**'Stheno!' The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast he didn't have time to react.**

**Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. 'I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!'**

**Stheno's smile wavered. 'But, Euryale ' She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. 'Can't I give him a sample first?'**

**'No, you imbecile!' Euryale turned towards Percy and bared her fangs.**

**Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is die, demigod scum!**

"Well …... she's discreet..." The gold eyed girl muttered, speaking for the first time.

Annabeth laughed a little, and Reyna cracked a smile.

**'You've lead us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson,' Euryale said. 'But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!'**

**'The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99,' Stheno added helpfully. 'Grocery department, aisle three.'**

**Euryale snarled. 'Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

"When did he -" Jason began, but Annabeth cut him off. "Our first quest, we were twelve, Zeus's Lightning Bolt was stolen, Percy was blamed, and we, as in Percy, Grover and I had to return it."

"The first quest?" Jason asked. "As in, more than one?"

"Percy's gone on a quest every year sense he was 12, and 10 months ago he defeated Kronos"

"How-"

"Read Thalia!" Annabeth said loudly.

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. 'Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?'**

"Wow, he is turning on the charm isn't he?" Thalia said sarcastically.

Leo laughed.

**Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks.**

"Oh Hades, I would have loved to see her face!" Leo said.

**'Can we?'**

**'No!' Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. 'I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!'**

**Percy didn't really get that.**

"When does he EVER get something?" Clarisse asked, laughing.

Annabeth and Thalia laughed too.

The newer campers just stared stunned as _Clarisse_, of all people, made a joke and laughed.

**The whole 'dying then returning from Tartarus' concept gave him a headache.**

_Me too_, Jason thought. Well, he got headaches a lot. He still didn't have all of his memories.

**Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of some barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago.**

**But he did believe it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"It does"

"He's got that right"

"Someone's ALWAYS trying to kill you"

"There's NEVER any PEACE!" CHB campers muttered. The gods looked guilty.

**'How about we call it a draw?' he said. 'I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters – like the Medusa who turned people to stone – shouldn't I be petrified by now?'**

**'Heroes!' Euryale said with disgust. 'They always bring that up, just like our mother!**

**"Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone."**

**Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!'**

**Stheno looked hurt. 'Mother said I was the most hideous.'**

Everyone giggled.

**'Quiet!' Euryale snapped. 'As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way.''The mark of what?'**

**'Achilles,' Stheno said cheerfully. 'Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle.**

**That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!'**

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons.**

**Maybe if he just fell down the mountain would he survive?**

**He didn't want to risk it – not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or -**

**He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.**

"BRILLANT!" Annabeth and Athena yelled together, having figured out what was being planned. Annabeth did it more out of happiness, and Athena out of shock. The Romans looked shocked at their outburst.

**Hmm…..**

"Hmmm" The Stolls said together, copying Thalia.

Leo snickered.

**'Reconsidering?' Stheno asked. 'Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless.'**

Piper gagged. Which wasn't like her at all, but that was GROSS!

**Percy's throat constricted. 'You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?'**

**'Just a little.' Stheno smiled. 'A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly –'**

**'You dimwit!' Euryale screeched. 'You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!'**

**Stheno looked stunned. 'He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless.'**

Someone snorted. Then another person giggled. Then they all started laughing. When they had stopped, Thalia started reading again, hiccupping slightly.

**'Never mind!' Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. 'We'll kill him the hard way – just keep slashing until we find the weak spot.**

**Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!'**

**Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly – a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand.**

'Again, BRILLANT!" Athena muttered, still in denial.

**Keep them talking, he thought.**

**'Before you slash me to bits,' he said, 'who's this patron you mentioned?'**

The gods leaned forward in their seats.

**Euryale sneered. 'The goddess Gaia, of course!**

There was a gasp from the gods, who were still freaking out about the First Giant War.

**The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like – like –'**

**'Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!' Stheno suggested.**

**'Gah!' Euryale stormed towards her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.**

"GO PERCY!"

"He's NINJA!"

**He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

**'Medusa!' she screamed.**

Annabeth's eyes were shining.

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.**

"Dude, you guys need to go one YouTube and look that up!" Leo yelled.

"Demigods can't use the Internet, Leo!" Annabeth said.

"Actually -" Travis started, but his brother elbowed him in the ribs.

**'Stheno, you fool!' she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. 'That's just your own reflection! Get him!'**

**Percy slammed the metal tray on to of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.**

**He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks and jumped off the side of the hill.**

No one spoke again. Thalia turned the page, but it was blank.

"Hey, you guys, it's blank!"

"Of course it's a cliff hanger!" someone yelled.

"Oh well, at lease he remembers you!" Thalia said, putting her arm around Annabeth.

"Actually, he remembers everything, he drank gorgons blood on our quest," The baby faced boy said.

"And you are?" Annabeth asked, trying to conceal her excitement.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, descendant of Poseidon" The boy replied.

"And why did the Kelp Head drink gorgon's blood?" Annabeth asked.

Frank explained all about the quest they'd been on and how smart Percy had been. He left out the part about his curse though.

The gods had been mostly quiet, waiting to see if a fight was going to break out. When it appeared everyone, including the Romans, had relaxed, Athena asked, "And why are you all so worried about this son of Poseidon?"


	3. Who is Percy, BTW?

**Chapter 3**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "He's only the most powerful demigod of the century, an awesome friend, and I don't know this personally but I hear he is an awesome boyfriend too."

"And he also has no memories besides Annabeth, which is the sweetest thing I have EVER heard!" Katie added.

"Praetor, permission to speak?" The Asian boy asked Reyna. She nodded.

The boy turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. I was on the quest with Percy and Hazel," Here, Frank paused. "And he now has all of his memories, he found his brother, and a hellhound too."

All of the Greeks yelled. No one was silent. Percy remembered! He might know them! He might be OK, and that was all that mattered. In the midst of the chaos, Travis yelled "HOW? Jason STILL doesn't have all of his!"

_In two different corners, golden light was glowing. No one noticed, seeing as they were all yelling._

Frank shrugged, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have helped him make a bet with Gorgons blood, and it might have been with life or death stakes, winner - take - a - harpy that knows the future, of a location of a giant's lair..."

Everyone stopped cheering and stared at him.

"What, you don't believe him?" The golden eyed girl asked.

Conner shook his head. "We believe you all right, but it's so – so…"

"PERCY!" His brother yelled. Annabeth face palmed.

"So, how many times did he almost die again?" She asked.

"Well..."

"WHAT DID HE DO!"

Frank cringed.

"He might have fought an entire Legion of shades, and he might have destroyed Hubbard Glacier, and he also might have killed Polybotes..."

No one spoke while Annabeth tried not to kill every one.

"Well , that's a busy week, even for Percy!" A voice came from the right corner.

Rachel Elisabeth Dare, The Oracle of Delphi, was standing there wearing a gold mini dress, pink heels, and holding a Coke and a iPhone.

"Rachel!" Annabeth yelled. She ran over and hugged her friend.

"How did you get here?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Apollo called me, said he and Hermes had played a funny prank, and when I heard what had happened I was getting ready for my dad's dinner party with the President, and I was all like -"

Here she took a swing of Coke and sprayed it with her eyes wide open.

"Then I was like, YOU IDIOT! My visions said they'd meet at the Roman Camp, and we got in a fight, and then he sent me here and hung up on me!"

The Greeks laughed. The Romans looked confused.

Leo had another question. "The President? Of the USA?"

"No, of MORONS!"

"Ouch..."

Then another, VERY familiar snort sounded from the corner of the room. A pure black Pegasus was standing there, along with a beautiful bronze colored horse.

Annabeth yelled "Blackjack!" At the same time the golden eyed girl cried, "Arion!"

Annabeth ran to Blackjack and petted him.

"Guys, NONE of us have introduced ourselves!" Frank said.

The girl sighed and said, " I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. I was born in the 1940's" Hazel said.

"Then how -" began Leo.

"Later!" Frank said. The Greeks all looked confused, but then Piper stepped forward .

"Hey, let's all calm down , seat ourselves - Oops, no bumping each other, were all friends here, all right now – SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Everyone had fallen under her spell. Everyone had walked to the sofas, and sat down, while the gods looked on.

"Wha – what was THAT?" Reyna asked, dazed.

Piper laughed. It sounded like fairy bells.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Charm speaker."

"Oh!"

Clarisse stood up. "Clarisse la Rue, Head Counselor for Ares."

Frank looked weird. He was turning a little green.

"What?" Hazel asked him.

Frank gestured to Clarisse. "She's my half sister!"

Clarisse burst out laughing. "Well, good to meet you dude, but if you ever try to fight me I'll kick your rear to Tartarus!"

There were a few snickers, and Annabeth smirked. "The only person who can beat la Rue is The Hero of Olympus, and it's a pretty close call!"

Clarisse snorted. "And you're the only one who can beat Prissy, he never wants to hurt you, it's hilarious!"

Annabeth turned pink, and laughter broke out.

The rest of the Greeks went forward and introduced themselves, and then the rest of the Romans.

Pollux was happy to meet Dakota, and the rest of the Greeks liked their new siblings for the most part.

Then Rachel said, "I'm Rachel Elisabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi!"

Octavian stood up. "And I"M Octavian, the Augur of the Twelfth Legion!"

Rachel smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, sit down, your taking up space!"

Frank and Hazel snickered. The Romans had really relaxed now.

"So, we're stuck here for the next 16 years, what are we going to do?" Travis asked.

Leo jumped up, yelled "PARTY!" and started break dancing. Will Solace jumped up and started too.

"GO, GO, GO!" The Greeks yelled. Leo and Will were having a dance off, and Leo was winning until-

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. "What! It's funny! They BOTH can't dance!" Travis said.

The King of the Gods ignored him.

"We want to know about the missing demigod!"

The rest of the gods nodded.

Annabeth sighed as the rest of the demigods parted, making a pathway to her.

"What do you want to know?" She said, sitting down. Her friends sat too, and the Romans followed.

"We want to know why he is the Hero of Olympus, and which of us like him." Athena stated.

"OK, so Mom, you are impressed by him, but dislike him because we are dating. Zeus doesn't like him for being Lord Poseidon son, Hera, he probably hates the future you right now, but you like him well enough. Lady Hestia, you and him are really good friends; he considers you his aunt (which you are). Lady Aphrodite, you absolutely adore him, Lord Hephaestus, you like him, Ares, you hate his guts because he beat you in a duel when he was 12…"

The Romans gasped when she said this.

"Hades, you're OK with him at the moment, but that might change, don't get on his bad side. Lady Artemis, YOU actually admire him, he saved you and I when he was 14, from Atlas. Apollo, you and him are cool, he thinks you're awesome; Lord Poseidon, you and your son have a wonderful relationship, and no one like Dionysus, I'm not even going there."

There was mixed reactions to her little speech.

Athena raised her eyebrows, Zeus looked put out, Poseidon smiled, Hera looked crestfallen, Ares looked like he was going to kill something, Hephaestus plainly didn't look interested, and was making a car battery, Aphrodite was grinning and wondering if Percy was cute, Hestia looked happy, and Dionysus was asleep.

After a slight pause, Zeus said, "And what has he done?"

Camp Half -Blood laughed.

"Well, only about kicked Kronos' butt," Travis said mock-thoughtfully.

"What?" Poseidon asked, looking worried, while the rest of the gods looked like their eyes were going to pop and their jaws falling off.

Annabeth glared at Travis while Thalia said, "How much time do you have?"

"Well, about 16 years..." Apollo said cheekily, winking at Thalia, who stiffened and glared back.

"Well…' Annabeth said.

~ _Two Hours Later ~_

"And that's about it!" Annabeth finished.

"I have GOT to MEET this dude!" Leo shouted.

Annabeth grinned. But it was getting late, and they were all tired. She could tell by the yawns and how everyone was slumping.

Athena noticed too, and said " If you're going to live here for quite some years, I will design you all rooms in the Eastern part of the hall, but for now…" She looked at her father. Zeus clapped his hands, and tons of mattress, pillows, blankets, and fresh clothes appeared.

As the gods were leaving, Apollo muttered, "Someone wake up the drunk, he won't want to be here."

Poseidon waved his hand, and a bucket of water appeared, and dumped itself on Dionysus.

The wine god, started, got up, and left without a word.

"Bathrooms are down the hall!" Artemis said, then she flashed out. Thalia looked like she wanted to go with her.

Then everyone looked at each other.

Then the boys yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

So normally, if you are being hit with a pillow, you will fight back. Even Octavian and Rachel joined in, even though Rachel was in a mini dress - she'd taken off the heels FOREVER ago.

So after the girls had finished creaming the boys, they all spread out mattresses, and changed, and lay down.

People (aka. The Romans) kept coming over to Annabeth and asking questions about Percy.

Like, _Had he really defeated the minotaur twice? Did he really fight Kronos? Had he really held up the sky?_

"I'm TIRED guys! We have YEARS to talk about it, to think about him, and to NOT find him, so SHUT UP!" She was near tears as she finished.

It finally took Piper's Charm speak to get everyone to sleep. She actually threatened the Stolls with her knife, and they were out like AA shot, so that was one less to worry about.

All she wanted was Percy. She wanted him to be there, cracking jokes, hugging her, laughing, being stupid in that oh-so-hot way of his. She wanted him back. She fell asleep crying, her back to the circle of demigods.

They were awakened in the middle of the night by a roar, a shout, and the plumbing exploding.


	4. Another Epic Fight - In The Throne Room

**Chapter 4**

Every one shot up from their mattresses.

The demigods all grabbed their weapons, the Romans their spears and shields, the Greeks grabbing their assorted magical items.

Annabeth grabbed her knifes, Katie her flower clip, Clarisse her spear, Leo his tool belt, Piper her dagger, Jason, the gladius Juno gave him, and the rest grabbed swords.

They were about to charge out the double doors, but Annabeth and Frank held everyone up.

Another yell, defiantly human, rang out.

Annabeth got on one side of the doors, Frank on the other. She held up three fingers, counting down.

3

2

1

_BANG!_

The doors flew open, and the demigods yelled and scattered.

The Minotaur charged through the doors, breaking the marble like kindling.

It only had one black and white horn, making the other side of its head looking lopsided.

A black haired figure ran in after it, yelling "HEY BEEF BUTT, I'M OVER HERE!"

The boy stopped dead and stared when he saw the demigods, which gave the monster enough time to whip around, and swat him into the air.

Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth all yelled, "PERCY!"

He flew twenty feet into the air.

He landed on a mattress, skidded, and hit the wall. He lay there groaning.

Then he got up, panting. The Minotaur charged at Annabeth. The boys head snapped up, and he yelled, "GET _AWAY_FROM HER!"

He ran towards the monster, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a… Pen?

Piper was confused. But Annabeth wasn't. As the Minotaur charged her, she waited until the very last minute, then jumped out of the way. She tried to stab it, but she slipped on the water that was pouring into the room.

Percy ran until he was standing in the middle of the room, his arms raised above his head. He concentrated, and felt a tug in his gut.

He whirled round and pointed at the Minotaur, and yelled.

The water went nuclear, exploding upwards, and crashing down on the Minotaur, spinning him off his feet, and pushing him to the ground.

Of course, he got right back up. Then it turned to the Romans, who looked panicky, not knowing what to do; they had never fought such monsters before **(In my opinion, they're wimps)**.

"FRANK! I NEED BACK UP, ELEPHANT GO!" Percy yelled.

Frank instantly ran at the Minotaur, growing larger, and grayer until…

"THAT DUDE'S AN ELEPHANT!"

"SHUT UP VALDEZ AND FLAME UP!" Piper yelled, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Frank slammed into the Minotaur, who flew back, and hit the wall. The wall collapsed, and buried it. Frank turned back to himself, shaking.

"VALDEZ, FLAME IT!" Piper yelled, looking like she was going to spit fire.

Leo flamed up, and ignoring the gasps, ran to the Minotaur.

He shot a huge ball of fire into the pile of rocks, and for a moment the entire room was lit up with fiery light.

When he stopped, the entire pile was ablaze.

"OH YEAH, EAT FIRE YOU HORRIBLE EXUSE FOR A COW!" Leo yelled, laughing.

He turned to his friends, who looked at him in horror.

"Leo, you're a fire user!"

"You're Clarisse la Rue!"

"You IDIOT! Do you know how many problems that could have solved?"

Leo laughed. "Whatever, who's that guy?"

Everyone turned to Percy, who was standing there, looking at the pile of rocks with horror.

The flaming pile had started to move.

"MOVE!" Percy yelled.

He ran and shoved Leo out of the way as a flaming rock almost smashed him.

The Minotaur burst out of the rocks, still on fire , still _ALIVE._

Percy was MAD.

"Alright you miserable excuse for a monster, COME AND GET IT!"

So Percy, being the idiot he was, charged a flaming, angry, half man and half bull.

The other demigods stood frozen with shock, until Percy blew by them yelling, "MOVE IT!"

Then, they jumped into action. The demigods surround the monster, Will and Frank shooting arrow after arrow into its hide, while the others locked shields and made a circle.

Except for Percy, who was climbing up the pile of flaming rocks next to the monster.

Percy jumped, and landed on the monsters head.

The monster started bucking round like a rodeo bull.

Percy locked his arms around the one remaining horn, and pulled.

SNAP!

Percy was thrown off, and landed on another mattress. This time he used the rebound to jump to his feet.

The demigods yelled, and Piper screamed as her leg was hit with a large rock, cutting the back of her leg. She fell to the ground, bleeding, and Leo yelled "PIPER!"

Jason and Thalia were doing their 'Children of Zeus' thingsand Jason didn't even look up from blasting the Minotaur when he heard Leo yell.

Percy ran to the middle of the room, and suddenly everyone stopped.

Even the monster.

No one had EVER seen Percy look this angry. He radiated power, like Jason, like Thalia, like Nico, but 10 times more than ALL of them put together.

And that was a lot of power.

Percy uncapped his pen again, and advanced on the Minotaur.

"HOW many FRICKEN' times do I have to KILL YOU!" He yelled.

He pressed a button on his watch. A shield spiraled out, reaching its full circumference for the first time in 8 months.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" He yelled. He threw the horn like a boomerang, and it hit the monster in the gut. He screamed, and dissolved into flaming ashes.

The dust settled. People unfroze…

And looked at Percy.

In this perfectly awkward moment, when none could speak, one hero, born to vanquish all who like awkwardness, no sense of humor, people, and others, came forth.

"THAT WAS SO FRICKEN AWESOME!"

Everyone exploded with cheers.

The Stolls started singing, "WE DID IT, WE BASHED HIM, LIL' PERCY'S THE ONE, AND MINY'S GONE TINY, AND NOW WE'LL HAVE FUN!"

"Shut up Stolls!" Katie said dully.

"Aww, Katie-Kat, you know you love me!" Travis said, smirking.

"IN your DREAMS!"

_You are in my dreams,_he thought wistfully. Then he turned back to Annabeth nearly killing Percy with a bear hug.

"An-bet, Can-net breath!" he gasped. She pulled back and punched him in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He said loudly, wincing.

"For being a JERK, and NOT coming BACK, and not EVEN IM-ing, and I'll do -"

She was cut off as Percy kissed her, hard.

Cat calls and whistles rose through the crowd.

Rachel, who had been in the corner for the entire fight, watching it play out like the vision she's had an hour ago, laughed.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, and the rest of the gods were standing in the trashed doorway, their mouths wide open.

Percy and Annabeth didn't even stop kissing, Percy just held up a finger in a 'be quiet your ruining the moment' gesture.

When they broke apart, with every one watching, AGAIN, he said, "Hi!"


	5. Percy Jackson and his List

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth hugged Percy again. He was back. He was ticking off gods like normal, and he remembered. But Hi? Seriously?

"Hi? That's all you can say? After 8 months, you idiot?"

Percy grinned.

"Well , I was going to do a little act about me thinking Clarisse was you , but..."

She punched him again.

Just as Poseidon was opening his mouth to say something, Leo yelled.

"HEY! PIPERS HURT!"

Rachel and Leo were bending over Piper, trying to stop the bleeding in her leg. Already a small pool of blood was on the ground.

"Bring her over hear Leo, I'll get my stuff," Will Solace said calmly.

Leo scooped Piper up like she weighed nothing, (Hey, it pays to work in the forges all day) and lay her on the only not on fire or wet mattress

She hissed when he bumped her leg.

"Sorry Beauty Queen" He said.

"DON'T call me that!" She snapped.

Will came back, and with the demigods and a few of the gods, including Aphrodite, Apollo, and Poseidon crowding around, started to treat her leg.

He gave her a canteen of nectar to drink, and Leo helped her hold it.

Jason was standing with Reyna, holding her hand.

Will poured nectar on the wound, and Piper whimpered at the sting of it. Then he started humming, spreading some odd colored paste over the wound. It started to close, and Piper winced as the muscle and skin knitted together.

Will wrapped the wound in a bandage, and stood up.

'All done!" he said, sunnily. He had to be sunny, he was Apollo's kid.

Who, speaking of the devil, grinned and said, "Good job kid!"

Aphrodite leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear, "You and your crush are going to be happy together in the future!"

Will blushed, thinking of Nyssa back at camp.

"Thank you, Will," Piper said, still pale. "You should think about being a doctor when you're old enough to leave camp."

Will grinned. "I'm either going to be that, or go to the Olympics in Archery!"

Piper smiled at him weakly. Blood made her queasy.

"Alright, WHO is HE!" Athena said, pointing to Percy.

Percy bowed to her saying, "Lady Athena, you've known me for years."

Athena snorted. "I've never seen you before in my life!" Then she stopped, and looked at Poseidon. "Never mind, I have. You look like your father, the arrogant brat"

Percy rolled his eyes. She sounded like Annabeth.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and sorry about ruining the mattresses and the Throne room, I can add that to my list."

Travis said, "What list?"

Percy laughed.

"My list of places I've blown up or/and gotten kicked out of."

Annabeth snorted.

"You have a list?"

"Um yeah, Mom made me do it, she said I needed to be reminded about the stuff I did."

"Let's hear it!" Conner said excitedly.

"First, um, why are we on Olympus, and why are the Romans here? And why won't my iPhone get Internet connection?"

Annabeth whispered in his ear.

"APOLLO DID WHAT!"

More whispering.

"Oh."

Annabeth poked him and whispered again.

"I'm not supposed to tell them they tried to make me a god?"

Annabeth face palmed.

"Percy! The point of whispering is to keep it quiet!"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

The Romans and the gods were staring at him in shock.

"We haven't offered that to anyone in thousands of years!" Athena whispered in shock.

"Zeus said they'd have to be greater than Hercules!" Apollo said.

"Well Zeus said Percy's BETTER than Hercules that jerk, so THERE!" Thalia said.

"Thalia!" Annabeth moaned. "It's bad enough Seaweed Brain let something slip now you!"

"Whatever, I still want to hear the list! " Leo said, completely breaking the spell.

"If you were offered immortality, why are you HERE?" Jason asked.

"I said no," Percy said shrugging. "It wasn't worth it."

"YOU SAID NO!" Leo asked. Percy grinned at him.

"Yep, and I finally got together with Annabeth!"

"The LIST!"

"Jeez," Percy muttered.

"OK, I've been kicked out of every school I've ever gone too, ANNABETH! Don't give me that look!" he said laughing at Annabeth's horrified look.

"Hey, I'll tell you guys when we finish cleaning up, we really do need to sleep!" he said, trying to avoid the subject in front of the gods.

He pointed at the water on the floor, and it drew up in to a ball, all of the water in the mattresses, rising up, and the water from the corner, rising to join it.

"Where should this go?" Percy asked, concentrating.

"Um…" Apollo said. "I'll put it in the gardens!" Percy said cheerfully.

The water flowed out the hole in the wall, and spread out in the gardens below like a thin blanket.

Percy turned back to his friends and said, "We need a broom…"

Zeus rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the hole, dust, feathers, mud, and random pipes dissipated.

"COOL!" Leo said. "Can you help me clean my cabin?"

Piper smacked him upside the head. She was cranky. Jason hadn't even asked if she was OK, and he was holding hands with Reyna.

Zeus rolled his eyes again and clapped his hands, and new mattresses appeared.

The gods started to leave the room, but Poseidon halted, and turned back.

"By the way, what happened?"

"The Minotaur, you'd think after being killed twice he'd give up huh?" Percy said, wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist.

Poseidon looked like he wanted to say more, but Zeus yelled, "Poseidon!" from the hall, and Percy's father left.

Percy kissed Annabeth again.

"Missed you," He said, smiling.

"I missed you too."

Percy turned to his friends.

"Didn't you guys miss me?" He said cockily.

Thalia snorted. "No, were all disappointed that you came back!"

"Oh…" Percy said, not hearing the sarcasm.

"Dude, you're an idiot!" Travis yelled, and all of the campers hugged him and Katie and oddly enough Clarisse kissed him on the cheek.

"What?" she asked when everyone stared at her.

"You're glad I'm back?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one who has a remote chance in beating me!" She replied.

He laughed.

Annabeth introduced him to Leo. "Percy, Leo Valdez, Leo, Percy Jackson."

They shook hands, and Leo said, "And I still want the list!"

Percy smiled "Later!"

'That's Piper McLean, the awesome girl on the mattress, and this, is Jason Grace!" Leo said, pulling Jason away from Reyna.

"Percy, Jason, Jason, Percy!"

Percy held out his hand and said "Hi! I've heard a lot about you!"

Jason took his hand and shook it. "Same here!" He said. When they released hands, he winced when Percy wasn't looking, and rubbed his hand.

"THE FRIKEN LIST ALREADY!" The Stolls yelled.

"OK, OK, chill!" Percy said.

He pulled Annabeth over to a mattress and sat down. The other demigods seated themselves, and Percy started.

"Um, preschool, someone put a snake in my cot at nap time, and I strangled it, I got kicked out because the teacher thought I was bad luck…"

"Preschool. You started with preschool!"

"Yes Travis. Shut up!"

He continued.

"Kindergarten, I can't remember, It had something to do with a dog and a firecracker, I think it was a hellhound, 1st and 2nd grade… I just plain got kicked out, that kid was asking for it, I bet his mom can't get him NEAR a water fountain anymore, 3rd grade a Cyclops stalked me on the playground, I got expelled in 4th, I didn't MEAN to hit the wrong lever at the Marine World shark pool, the teacher didn't tell me which one to push!"

People were giggling at the last one.

"5th, I wasn't aiming for the school bus with the cannon, but OF COURSE! They didn't believe me!"

The Stolls were staring at him with admiration.

"You blew up a school bus using a cannon?"

"Yeah… I also blew up a blimp in the Macy's thanksgiving parade…"

"I REMEMBER THAT!" Annabeth said. "Chiron let us go! It was in the news!"

Percy laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to."

He kept on going.

"6th, I called the teacher an old sot, 7th, Annabeth, you were there, the Canadians and I blew up the gym, and I figured out Tyson's a Cyclops."

"Yeah , and I saved your sorry butt!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did."

He went on.

"8th grade… I blew up the side of the building at my step-dad's school where he works, but he pulled some strings, and I wasn't expelled, and I met Rachel for the second time."

"Yeah, the first time he nearly KILLED me," Rachel said shuddering. "You better be glad I'm mortal, 'cause I so would have died!"

"Sorry again about that…" He muttered.

"It's fine!" She replied.

"I don't know about this year though…" Percy said looking at Annabeth.

"The principal thought you were ditching, since Sally and Paul didn't report you missing, and you are now expelled," She said.

Percy fist pumped.

"Record's still there!" He said grinning.

"So, what all have you blown up?" Jason asked.

"Mt. St Helen's, the River Styx, a police car, a Volvo, a cruise ship, Circe's Island, a glacier, a few ships, buildings, and other assorted items…" he said trying to remember.

"What haven't you done?"

Percy shrugged. "I haven't thought about it"

'What's the biggest thing you've ever done?" someone asked.

"He defeated Kronos, though holding the sky for me is pretty high up there," Annabeth said, and earned another kiss from Percy.

He leaned back on the mattress, Annabeth on his chest, talking. Then when she was almost asleep, he sat bolt upright.

"STOLLS! If ANYTHING from my cabin is missing when I get back..."

He lay back down, throwing his watch, horn, and pen beside the mattress. Annabeth snuggled up to him, and he put his arms around her. Then, finally, he fell asleep.


	6. Author's Note - The First and The Last

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating this story, but I have read it through and decided that I am going to rewrite it. I am working on rewriting the first chapter. I will not be deleting this story, but instead, tell when the first chapter is up and you can read it then. So sorry, but please, I only want to make it better!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


End file.
